Blistering Summit Challenge with Lady Nimriel
Lady Nimriel's Debut! had been mysteriously handing out her tokens throughout your adventures! After 100 tokens, she unlocks and will most likely become one of your strongest quest-rewarded Heroes. And here she is, making her second appearance at the mountain summit where adventurers collect the last 150 tokens to help upgrade her to a five star ranking! This event continued from Monday Nov 9, 2015 to Friday Nov 13, 2015. Dungeon Strategy The enemies that you face will consist of Fire Spirits like and Fire-based s with a destructive passive (2.5x boosted damage towards Nature Heroes)). These heroes are scaled to the level of your player level, and so you'll need to bring your A-team if you're thinking about completing this challenge. If you didn't enjoy getting chopped up by 's , don't worry! He won't have that skill here. Instead, he will strike your heroes with , making them a formidable class of enemies to equally fear for. Burning Pixies are 's angry relatives, throwing out fire storms and burning every single hero that is capable of being burned. Their basic attacks are enhanced with Burning Touch, which has a chance to inflict the Burn status effect. Preparations You will need to buckle down and create a team without Nature heroes. The benefit of using an all water based team is to negate the enemies' ability to land a critical hit on your party as well as overall reduced damage. Starting with a healer to counteract the damage over time (DOTs) of the Burn debuff, is your gal. In addition, her passive will deal extra damage to those burning pixies! You will also need a that can absorb a lot of hits and prevent the need to cure your entire party of the Burn debuff. 's passive prevents him from getting burned, and his will guarantee that your party will stay safe from basic attacks. increases the defense of his Water allies, and doubles up damage with his passive. will drastically increase the survival rate of your party by simultaneously dazing his opponents and increasing his party's defenses. Finally, you have your choice of hard hitting heroes. and have special attacks that should be used as a method of controlling your enemies from attacking, in the scenario that your Taunts or Heals are still recharging. will offer additional synergy with increasing defenses from his . He will also help you achieve a massive damage multiplier when coupled with IGOROK's . See the list of water heroes for additional information of what you can use for your team! Blistering Summit This dungeon requires 10 energy to enter. Each room consists of up to a mix of four to five enemies of either Soulfire Fiends or Burning Pixies. Be prepared to daze your enemies so that their Rampages and Fire Storms have a high chance of missing their targets. Lady Nimriel will appear in room 4, the room right before the boss fight. To defeat Lady Nimriel, your team will have to use a combination of freezing moves, energy stealing or dazing attacks to prevent her from executing her special attack. Her special will kill off any hero, and with her passive it will definitely knock out any tank. Quick looting this dungeon will not satisfy the quest for defeating Lady Nimriel. War Demon Saru is the final boss of this challenge dungeon. In addition to , he also has Blade Flurry, which is a melee attack towards three different targets. He also has , which deals a lot of damage to one target, and will gain an additional attack if he successfully kills someone with it. His passive increases his damage by 1.5x towards burning targets, making Burning pixies very strong allies. In addition, his III passive boosts damage by 2.5x, just like his smaller minions. Just like the earlier portions of this dungeon, take him out with a combination of crowd controlling abilities and your team will finish without much trouble. Hidden Secrets to be Discovered Things discovered after completing this dungeon: *Boss drops will only consist of XP potions, XP tea and 6 raid keys. There are no exceptional rewards for Silver, Gold and Ancient chests. No Celestials or Evos found! *Choosing an Amazing chest will reward the adventurer a Julius token! Quests for Lady Nimriel Tokens! (Quest Repeatable) The following quests offers Lady Nimriel tokens upon the completion of the quest. The number of completions are cumulative, meaning that the current count is added towards the next objective. Quick looting these dungeons will not satisfy defeating Lady Nimriel. Final Stretch! With less than 20 hours to go, the event included some additional benefits for running through the dungeon. The energy cost of enter is reduced to 5 energy and the dungeon has a chance to spawn an Arcane Evo. In addition, ancient chests will drop 100XP x9, 400XP x5, and 1600XP x4. Gallery Blistering Summit Ancient.PNG|Ancient Chest! But only XP potions... Blistering_Summit_Julius.png|Julius token found in dungeon. Blistering Summit2.png|50% off entry! Blistering_Summit_Arcane.PNG|Arcane Evo added to event dungeon. Blistering Summit Julius 1.PNG|Secret of dungeon Blistering_Summit_Arcane_Evo.jpg|Arcane Evo found. Category:Special Event